Miller
Miller (rus. Мельник (Mel'nik), literally "miller") is a veteran ranger and appears to be a Colonel (and the possible head) of the rangers. Overview Artyom meets Miller in Polis for the first time. After explaining the situation at his home station, Miller reassures that even though the council in Polis won't help him regarding the new threat, he will help you get to the old library where you find the location to D6. Miller also helps Artyom getting around in D6. While ascending the Tower, Miller is wounded and leaves Artyom to finish the mission on his own. What Miller's fate is, after the missiles have been launched, is uncertain. In D6 Miller states that the building has "Soviet soul", but that Artyom would not know anything about that. In the book Miller says he is a Colonel but not of military forces. Perhaps this indicates he was once in the Soviet or Russian KGB/FSB (Security Forces) or Spetsnaz (Russian Special Forces). In the Book Series Metro 2034 Miller was injured while searching for Hunter. He lost his right arm and has to use a wheelchair. He does not believe Homer as he comes to him saying that Hunter is alive. After he sees the ex-ranger, Miller's visibly glad. But still, he reluctantly gives his right-hand permission and a "token", necessary to carry on his mission. Personality Miller seems to have quite a stubborn personality, and doesn't take no for an answer. Although, when considering the circumstances, Miller also seems to be rather confident that success is within reach. He appears to be a serious man, disliking Ulman's liberal use of profanity and his constant jokes. He is a capable soldier who is confident in his own abilities, as well as those of his rangers. Appearances Miller appears throughout the game in the following levels: *Prologue *Polis *Alley *Library *Driving to Sparta *Dark Star *Dungeon *Caves *D6 *Biomass *Separation *Tower *Top Trivia * Melnik stands for windmill worker in Russian, making his English dub surname, Miller, a machine translation. It is generally agreed upon that names, surnames and patronymics are transliterated, not translated. In the Game * Miller is the only NPC to use the Volt Driver and Kalash 2012. * Miller is the only person to mention the Soviet Union in the game. He says he served in the army before the Nuclear War, therefore he is at least forty or older. * Miller is the only character to use military grade rounds. * Miller holds a great deal of hatred towards the dark ones, and unlike Khan, constantly reminds Artyom about how they should be destroyed. * Miller constantly loses and gains his Night Vision Goggles throughout the game. This creates some continuity conflicts, as he has them with him in Sparta, does not have them in D6, yet has them again on his way to the Surface. * Miller's weaponry also changes quite often: at Prologue, Dark Star, Dungeon and Library, he is seen wielding a Kalash, at D6 and at the base of Ostankino he has a Volt Driver and at the top of the tower he has a Kalash 2012. * Miller, along with Khan, Bourbon, Pavel and Ulman, is considered one of the main companions of the Metro 2033. * While in D6's missile control center Miller says to Vladimir "I told you the military was a worthwhile institution" which could mean that Vladimir and Miller knew each other before the blast and miller convinced him to join the military. **Another theory is miller convinced Vladimir to join the rangers or this could just be him telling him his love for the military. In the Novel * In the book Miller is named "Melnik" and is less friendly than in the game. * in the novel Miller (Melnik) used a light machine gun when he first meet Artyom and had a ammunition belt accros his chest. That machine gun is likely RPD, as evidenced by ammo belt (RPK, which replaced RPD in service, uses regular or drum magasines instead of belt.) Given that practically all RPDs were stockpiled and/or relegated to training centers after being replaced with RPK, it`s likely available enough to make it a reasonable choice of armament. Gallery Library_beta_0004.jpg|Miller in Metro 2033 beta Library_M2033_alpha.jpg|Miller in Metro 2033 alpha Library_alpha_0003.jpg|Ditto Category:Characters Category:Sparta Category:Polis Category:Metro 2033 Category:Metro Last Light Category:The Rangers Category:Novel